


Switch

by PunkTart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Break Up, Cheating, Death, Ever heard of that movie The Holiday, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funeral, George Washington is an injured vet, Laurens is a single dad, M/M, Maria is a baker and a badass, PTSD, Past Hamilton and Jefferson, There will be sex, War Injuries, Widow, and drugs, and of course rock and roll, have fun I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTart/pseuds/PunkTart
Summary: "Let's swap.""Meaning?""Let's just switch lives for a week or two, you go to London and live in my place and I'll come here and live in yours."Eliza is homesick and Alexander is sick of home. They meet at a funeral, both tired of their current lives, so, they decide to switch it up.On this little vacation, Alex develops a crush on Eliza's best friend and Eliza develops a crush on living wild... And Alex's neighbour.





	1. 2 Different Kinds of Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this chapter is just a little set up to the story. I hope you guys enjoy!

‘Dear Mr. Alexander Hamilton,  
We are pained to inform you that our beloved son, John Andre, has passed away on November 23rd of this year. We know you were one of his closest friends and would want us to invite you to his funeral on November 30th. He also asked us to inform you that if you are in need of a place to live, he has reserved ownership of his old apartment for you. The landlord has been informed and has given you the next month to decline or accept. Thank you for being a part of our dear John’s life, we hope to see you soon.  
Sincerely,  
The Andres' 

He sat there and read the letter a couple times over again. 

The first time through, it was a blur. 

The second was shocking. 

The third came with the sinking feeling. 

The fourth, though with much guilt, came with a miracle. 

Alex’s body was still, overwhelmed by everything that has happened within the past few hours. He didn’t even know where his thoughts were, it just was crowded and negative. 

A raucous ringing snapped him back into reality. Though, he still didn't feel like moving, he got up slowly and picked up the ringing phone. 

"Lafayette's place, who's calling?" He answered and was surprised at how croaky his voice sounded. 

"Alex?" He knew that voice, it sent a cold dread through his body. His palms were cold and jumpy. He forced a long beat of silence. The other end began talking again. "It's Thomas."

Alex's tongue felt heavy, stuck to the bottom of his mouth. He didn't even react when Lafayette, a close friend and owner of his current shelter moved into the kitchen and waved hi. 

"Jefferson..." His voice was a cold, stern stream. Quiet, yet loud enough to catch the attention of Lafayette and sent the lithe Frenchman in Alex's direction. There was a stubborn, dissapointed look on Lafayette's face as he snatched the phone out of Alexander's hands and took matters into his own. 

"Jefferson, casse toi," he growled in a sharp, frank matter and cut the line. His new target for the condescending tone was at Alex now. "He was an asshole mon ami, drop him, its over."

Alex snapped his eyebrows up quickly, pulling himself back into his quick witted form. 

"I know Laf, I was just... overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed or not, I don't think any of my friends should go to Jefferson, ever. He’s what you call une salope." Lafayette began to stray away from Alex he, frustrated, quickly followed. 

"He's more than that Laf, I'm afraid there's no word to even describe him." 

“Great! Then we shall not speak of him!”

Alex breathed heavily out of his nose, Lafayette still needed to hear the news. 

"Laf..."

"Oui?" 

"Andre’s dead." 

They stared st each other for a while, Alex watching Lafayette process the information. 

"John?" 

Alex nodded in confirmation. 

"When?" 

Alex didn't want to speak, he just handed Lafayette the letter and sat in painful silence. The Frenchman then gently puts the letter down, and looks at Alex. They let a beat of silence pass over. 

"You still have some stuff downstairs Alex... let's go get it." 

••••••

Alex honestly couldn't remember any of the day. He knows he went to John Andres funeral, he knows he spent hours around sobbing families and friends, but if you were to tell him the priest was a doppelgänger of him, he wouldn't doubt it. 

He doesn't even think he's talked to anyone today, not even Lafayette. Every time he was addressed he'd probably just nodded or given a blank response. 

Now, he's sitting on the couch of the Andres residence, waiting for Lafayette to take him back to his place. While everyone walked around and shared their condolences and grief, Hamilton sat in silence in his own head. 

Then, a young woman sat down right next to him. She looked tired. Alexander looked at how her drained she was, it almost felt like a reflection of himself. He imagined how her pale face and dark hair would look when she's full of life. She was beautiful. 

Suddenly, he was compelled to speak to her. 

"Hi." His voice was quiet and he almost regretted speaking immediately. 

"Oh, hi, I'm Eliza." She was quiet too, her fatigue was even evident in her voice. 

"I'm Alexander." 

They shook hands, Alex felt more comfortable. There was a moment where they lost all words. The purpose of this introduction disappeared until Eliza saved the day. 

"Do you know John well?" She asked. 

"We used to be pretty close, I'm a lawyer and I helped him out with some stuff." Alex though he sounded stupid, he did sound stupid. But honest to god this was all the energy he could put into socializing at the time. 

"That's nice, I was really close friends with him growing up. We kept in touch even after I moved to London." 

"So you lived in New York huh?” At least they had something in similar, Alex could just talk about New York if this conversation begins to die. 

"Born and raised, John and I had the same art class as children here." 

"That's nice."

"I guess."

They fall silent, and to fill it they both pretend to observe the people around them. It was a sad tired silence that’s hard to fill and hard to explain. 

"I miss it here," Eliza suddenly brought up. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, wish I could come back for a little while."

"Why don't you then?" 

She scoffed. "It's complicated."

Alex reminisced on the possibilities for a little bit and then cocked his head. "Yeah I guess it can be."

"Do you like it here?"

"I mean, usually didn't mind it but I would like to get away for a while."

"Seems like we want to switch places," she joked. 

"Yeah I guess." 

"What's your situation? If you don't mind telling of course..." She politely asked, Alex saw a spark of curiosity in her eyes. A small spark in this dull, morose spirit made him feel a little better. 

"No, no I'm just- I've had a bad break up recently and now this, New York's kinda exasperating me. Kinda wish I can go back to the Caribbean."

"The Carribbean?” She seemed interested. 

"Yeah, but New York has better schools and jobs so I'm here now."

"Makes sense." She nodded in agreement, they shared a moment of silence together in this already quiet conversation. Then, Eliza started again. "See, I live in one of my dad’s houses in London. I moved there with my sister when she got engaged."

"Dad’s houses?" Alex wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. 

"Yeah, we're not necessarily middle class." She seemed sheepish about this statement and murmured it. 

"I don't see anything keeping you from leaving then."

She chuckled quietly. 

"Look, if I come to New York there's no where to stay. I can stay with my parents, but living in a mansion with my parents isn't exactly the expirience I want right now." 

"Then stay at my place." The words slipped, he regretted it as his heart began to speed up. No, he meant it. 

Eliza laughed, but looked at Hamilton again to find a dead seriousness. 

"It's my- an apartment... well it was John’s but he gave it to me. I haven't really done anything in it yet." 

Eliza thought about it for a moment, she felt excited by this opportunity but was slightly worried about living with a complete stranger. Then a revelation hit her. 

"Let's swap." She blurts our, almost standing out of her seat. 

"Huh?” 

"Let's just switch lives for a week or two, you go to London and live in my place and I'll come here and live in yours," she bubbled, excited by the idea. 

Alex's eyes widened, he liked the idea of leaving New York for a while. Leaving Jefferson, the busy streets, the stench and his job. He needed a vacation. 

"Yeah... I'd do that." 

"Awesome."

"Yeah, awesome."


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alex are settling in when they meet some people that'll make this adventure a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! :)

"Um, so I literally just moved in- god-" Alex pushed aside the boxes of stuff. "Sorry."

"No, no, I like it, a fresh start." Eliza looked around the fairly small apartment. To Eliza, it was a good size, a size that embodied the lifestyle of New York. 

"Uh so I can shove all my boxes of papers in a closet or something," Alex said sheepishly at his already unorganized room. He shoved papers on a desk together and tossed them into a nearby filing box. 

Eliza laughed at the mans frantic actions. 

"I thought lawyers were usually neat."

"I... uh," Alex stuttered, embarrassed. He usually would have many words to say in defense but this woman did not deserve that. 

"I'm only kidding," Eliza assured then moved to look out the window. She loved the view. She loved seeing the cramped, busy life of New York. There was something nice about being able to see the multiple balconies that people either use or neglect. Something comforting about the sound of kids playing ball in the alley in the afternoon on the hot concrete. "It's nice."

"That's good that you like it." He saw the light in her eye and couldn't help but admire her passion for this place. "So, I haven't really bought anything. Food wise, home wise..." 

"Don't worry about that," she laughed. "You're good." 

"Okay, cool. If you ever need anything just ask my neighbor, Maria. She's to the left. We used to uh, know each other."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at him, he turned red. 

"Thanks Alexander." She patted Alex on the back, he jolted from the unexpected touch. 

"Yeah you're absolutely welcome." 

"Well, I don't see much for you to pack but you should start. Your flight is tonight." She pulls an envelope and key ring out of her bag and slaps them in Alex's hand. "And keys to the house." 

"Thanks."

"There's a key code for the gate, I'll text that to you when you get there."

Alex's eyes widened, a gate with a key code? 

Eliza laughed at the lawyers sudden expression. "You look absolutely terrified."

"Exactly how big is this house?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out."

 

++++++

 

When Alex arrived to London, he was already getting familiar with the packed streets that were similar with New York; however, that familiarity and comfort would quickly change. 

Alex wanted to explore the city a little, though had packed lightly --only with a backpack and a suitcase-- it was still a hassle to carry around the busy city. So, he dug his phone out and looked up the address for Eliza's house, and hopped on a bus to his way. 

The bus trip took the entire day and dropped him in the middle of an undeveloped village in a forest. 

"Are you sure this is where this is?" Alex questioned the driver, a little unsure and afraid. The situation can be that he's abandoned in a European forest for 2 weeks. 

"As far as I can go. Hike up 'bout a mile along this trail and you should make it."

"Thanks."

And like that, the driver was gone. Alex was alone. 

The hike was miserable. Alex dragged his tired, jet lagged body on the dirt trail. The trail was actually quite beautiful, full of greens, a couple of fresh, thin streams that were crossed with wooden bridges. Yet, Alex was all focused on how much he wanted to lay down and forget about everything that happened in the past month. 

Ironically, all that crossed his mind was everything he wanted to forget. 

The fights. The screaming. The guilt and pity. How much it degraded him everytime he forgave Jefferson no matter how wrong he was. These thoughts disgusted Alex. To think that he was such a pushover. 

Funny thing is, Alex never shed a tear.

Alex kind of hated that about himself, he was expert at bottling up all his emotions. Actually, he’s so good at it that even when he tries to cry, he couldn’t. Maybe he’s just been desensitised to all the bullshit there is from his dreaded childhood but, the end result is him feeling like an emotionless bastard.

However, all that was forgotten when he caught a glimpse of a cabin. The thing is, this cabin was the size of a mansion. 

 

++++++

 

Eliza walked along the street of shops that lined the bottom of the buildings. She casually strolled along the sidewalk, the sun on her face as she embraced the view. Ever since she was a child, she had a love for the view one can see on the streets of New York. Her father owned penthouses and mansions with views that overlook the entire city, but Eliza had always found the common man’s view much more pleasing. She loved looking out windows to see a small balcony with potted plants and clotheslines. Something about looking up to brick buildings framing the sky made her feel at home. 

In the midsts of her short adventure, Eliza spotted a small shop that stood out from the line of dull windows. The sign above it was a vibrant red color that tastefully framed the little area. As she made her way closer to it, she saw colourful pastries neatly stacked and displayed. In crisp white letters that stood out against the vibrant red, the store was named, “Don’t Say No To This” and so, Eliza didn’t.

Opening the glass door released a wave of sweetness that made Eliza weak at the knees. In fact, looking around the store reminded her how hungry she was. Everything in the bakery looked delicate and vibrant, Eliza was simply overwhelmed.

“Oh! Hello, welcome to my shop.” A voice emerged along with a face of a young woman. The lady made her way out from behind the doorway and up to the counter to greet Eliza.

“Hi.” Eliza couldn’t really figure out anything else to say. Everything in this store had taken her breath away. In fact, even the woman looked as beautiful and vibrant as her pastries. She had luscious brown hair that was neatly tied back in a pony tail, her lipstick was a bright red which beautifully contrasted against her dark skin tone, and her gorgeous brown eyes were beautifully framed with long lashes. Eliza was staring and she knew it.

“I’m Maria and I’d be glad to help you out today.”

“Oh, yeah, I just came in here cause it looked really nice…” She trailed off. “I would be interested in buying something though, I just don’t know what… They all look so good!” She chuckled, it was a mix between a nervous one and a friendly one.

“Don’t worry, you can have as many samples as you want. I can also help you choose something if you’d like.”

“That’d be amazing.”

Maria looked behind her and an idea seemed to have popped into her mind.

“Do you want coffee right now? Cause I just made some beignets from extra ingredients that’ll go pretty good with it.”

“That actually sounds really good.” Eliza was becoming very hungry.

“Awesome, I’ll be right back.”

The baker disappeared into the doorway again and Eliza took some time to notice how breathless she was. This place was amazing, Maria is amazing, and she can bet that the food is amazing too. Maria soon reappeared with coffee and very delicious looking beignets.

“Here it is.”

“Thank you.” Eliza received the plate and mug. “How much will it be?”

“Well, it’s not necessarily on the menu so... It’s free.”

Eliza paused, she couldn’t do that.

“Please, I insist.”

“Hm.” Maria stopped and thought for a moment. “Let me eat with you and that’ll be it.”

“Really?” Eliza wasn’t against this idea.

“Yeah, I have my own plate back there but who wants to eat alone when you have good company.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Eliza was definitely okay with this.

 

++++++

 

In utter honesty, Alex was scared shitless entering the building. He had to try a couple times in order to type the key code to the gate in correctly due to how much his hands were shaking. When he made his way to the porch, he felt so small and intimidated by the size of the cabin. It shouldn’t even be considered a cabin. Yes, it was made of logs but no, it wasn’t cute, small and loving. It was huge, extravagant and intimidating.

Finally, Alex had the courage to open the door and walk into the house. As expected, it was big, but less scary. The way the house was designed, it didn’t allow for many large open spaces, everything was comfortably and neatly segmented. There was also an odd way the interior decorating embodied Eliza. There were simple, healthy plants that accompanied the home, small pieces of art were neatly placed on the walls. A couple pictures of Eliza and her family were placed on the fireplace. 

Alex put his stuff down, and sat on the couch.

Then, he texted Eliza.

‘Is it okay if I drink some of the liquor in your house for now, I’ll restock it for you later.’

‘Yep, I don’t drink anyways, it’s only for guests.’

‘Thanks, I’m a very controlled drunk, I promise.’

‘Haha, don’t worry, I trust ya.'

 

++++++

 

His hair was now messy and his head was heavy. Alex was sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand, E.L.O. blasting in the background. He liked the way that the alcohol burned away the feeling of anxiety and panic in his chest, it was nice. At this point, he could feel the vodka tickling his finger tips and giving his face a nice warmth. The music was blasting from the speakers but Alex payed no attention to it, you could tell him that the songs were in Korean and he’d have no protest.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It was a thumping noise. Alex, deciding it was only the music, ignored it.

He hears it again though, but this time it was accompanied by a yelling. Slowly, he lowers the volume and listens again.

“Eliza? I can hear you open up please!” And then the thumping.

There was a man at the door. Confused, Alex makes his way to the door and peeked through the windows.

Indeed, there was a person there. This wasn’t just some drunk hallucination.

“Eliza! ‘Liza!” 

Alex had to make a decision, open or ignore.

“Liza please I can’t find the key.”

They were miles up and it was dark, it’d be rude to leave him out there.

“It’s cold outside Eliza.”

Besides, he knows Eliza, he’s calling out her name so he shouldn’t be harmful.

“Eliza!"

Quickly, Alex tried to make himself look somewhat composed and cracked open the door.

“Liza thank you.” Opening the door slightly was a mistake, the man on the other side had decided to shove the door open, pushing the drunk Alex along behind it. Alex fell flat onto the floor. “Shit!”

“Ow.”

“Sorry!” The man exclaimed, but then he realised that the person he shoved was not the owner of this home. “Um… Hi. Who are you?”

Alex coughed, the air still trying to go back into his lungs.

“Oh… I didn’t know Eliza had company… I’m so sorry I’ll just leave.”

“No, no, I’m- Eliza’s not in town.”

“Huh.” The man looked like he was processing the information very slowly, he was drunk too.

Grunting, Alex got himself off the floor and the man who suddenly remembered manners stumbled forward to help him, only, he didn’t. He fell forward, pushing Alex down once again but this time, Alex had the weight of a whole other man on him.

“Fuck!”

“Good job.”

“Sorry.”

It took some teamwork and way too long to get off of the floor. Alex’s vision was blurry and his head felt like a thick stew being churned. 

“Ugh, oh god I’m sorry about that. I’m not very composed right now if you couldn’t tell.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m John by the way.”

“Alexander.”

“Can we sit? Cause my head isn’t doing to well and…”

“Yeah lets do that.”

As John went to the door to close it, Alex made his way to the couch and took a seat on the edge, John joined him shortly after. They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

“Hey, so I’m sorry about the surprise visit. Whenever I get a little… tipsy, Eliza usually lets me crash up here.”

“And you make your way all the way up here just to crash?”

“It’s complicated.”

Another silence passed over them, Alex had not even made eye contact with the stranger. The entire point of this trip was to get away from drunk idiots and yet, they seem to have found him nonetheless.

Then, John scoffed, startling Alex.

“Rough day?” He said, gesturing to the half empty bottle of vodka.

“Rough month, actually,” Alex replied, honestly. “3 months even.”

“Damn, sounds tough.”

“It is tough.”

“Hey so what’s the situation with this house and Eliza again?”

“Oh, we were tired of our lives at home and decided to switch for a couple of weeks.”

John laughed.

“Now that sounds like a great Christmas movie. Two pals switch places, find peace and tranquility… love,” John joked.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, he felt less uncomfortable and gave the guy a glance. Through the quick and nervous look he gave him, Alex decided the this situation could be much worst. The guy -John- was pretty attractive. Alex paused and looked at him again to confirm his claim, and it was confirmed. He was well built, tan and painted with freckles. His smile was wide and bright, they were complimented with kind, determined, light-brown eyes. His face was overall kind looking and a mass of brown curls neatly tied into a bun framed it. Alex felt his face heat up a little and turned his eyes away.

“I don’t think the love part is gonna work out too well for me,” Alex added. 

“What!?” John exclaimed loudly, making Alex jump. “Why not?”

“My last relationship ended up with me being cheated on then kicked out of the house.”

“Then she was an idiot, not your fault.”

“He actually was not an idiot and was a pretty successful lawyer.”

“Oh pardon me, but I still think he’s an idiot. You did nothing wrong, he’s the one who’ll get fucked over, trust me.”

“I’m not good at love, trust me.”

“Look at you, c’mon. I’d date you in a heartbeat." John paused. "Trust me.”

Alex paused, his heart skipped at this comment. Man… John is really attractive.

“You wouldn’t want to. Trust me.”

“I would sleep with you right now if I could. Trust me.” His voice sounded deeper, it pulled at Alex's heartstrings a little.

Alex was turning redder. He picked up the bottle of vodka and took a big drink.

“I haven’t slept with anyone for months,” Alex admitted, breaking the little game they were playing and feeling somewhat embarrassed about that fact.

“Well, ever slept with a stranger before?”

His voice was getting caught, but the alcohol was pushing it through.

“No.”

“I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Me neither.”

Alex kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, some making out is gonna happen in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As soon as his lips touched John’s, Alex registered his mistake.

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” He pulled away and leaped onto the edge of the couch. His wide brown eyes staring directly into those of John’s equally shocked ones.

“No, no, wait.” John scooted closer to him, making Alex shrink into the corner of the couch as much as possible. “We should try that again…” 

“Look John, I think you’re super attractive and all…” John leaned in closer to Alex, they can feel each others warm breaths. "Very attractive…” 

“And your point is?”

Alex snapped back into his senses, jerking his face away from John’s.

“My point is that we are drunk, and this can be a bad decision.” Alex had crossed his arms and turned away from John in an attempt to break his lust for the man.

“I don’t see any bad that can come out of this. You’re leaving in 2 weeks so if this goes wrong, you can just leave it behind. No serious consequences.” John’s voice was a low growl in Alex’s ear, gently seducing him. ‘He does have a good point,’ Alex thought to himself. “Of course… I won’t force anything.”

“Oh don’t worry, I wouldn’t let you force anything,” Alex snapped back, he knew how to handle himself. He’s gotten into quite a few fights before and people often underestimate his strength due to his size.

“Witty and powerful, I like it,” John purred, his face was hovering about Alex’s shoulder. “Hey, how about just one more kiss? This time a proper one.”

He thinks about it, running through all the possible consequences there were. It’s a kiss, he could stop himself whenever he wanted. Besides, he was slightly sobering up so maybe this wouldn’t be a completely drunk decision. Alex took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

Alex turned and looked at John, watching the excitement raised in the other man’s eyes. Alex was expecting him to lean in when he suddenly leaned back into the couch.

“You can make the move, so I know you’re actually consenting to this.”

This statement confused Alex a little bit, it was so considerate. For a drunk person, that was a very controlled and thoughtful thing to say. This makes Alex smile a little. John’s a nice guy.

Slowly, Alex scooted closer to John so that he was in a better position. He pulled his entire body onto the couch and bent his knees under him so that he could achieve a less awkward angle. Once he was right beside him, he locked eyes with John, turned bright red, and slowly leaned in. 

‘No serious repercussions, right?’

Alex can feel Johns breath tickling his face.

‘Besides you can just leave if there are any.’

He could feel the warmth John radiated.

‘No serious consequences.’

Johns lips gently touched his.

‘Except for falling in love.’

 

+++++++

 

“Oh my god, these are amazing,” Eliza praised Maria for her baking skills while covering her mouth politely. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

Maria giggled at the woman who was infatuated by her baking. “It just started as a hobby, became an obsession, and now, its my job.”

“So no one ever taught you?”

“No, actually I started about year ago. I just got engaged and moved here with my fiancé, saw the opportunity and took it.”

‘Fiancé’… That made some weird part of Eliza’s stomach drop and she didn’t know why.

“Fiancé? How long have you two been together?” It was an awkward and forced question.

“A couple of years, his name is James, we’re going through some financial trouble right now so we’re both working hard.”

“All of my best wishes are to you.”

Suddenly, Eliza felt very foreign to the place, a stark contrast to how at home she felt before. Maria’s mention of her fiancé had somehow distorted Eliza’s mood and now she wanted to go back into the apartment and hide away.

“Do you live here Eliza?”

“Oh… No. Just a short vacation, I’m living in my friend, Alex’s, place,” she explained tersely, sipping on her coffee while trying to avoid eye contact.

“Wait… Alex? As in Alexander Hamilton?” Maria inquired, her interests peaked by this.

“Yeah! How do you know him?” Eliza was surprised by this.

“He was my neighbour for a week, we also knew each other in college.”

Eliza face palmed herself, Maria. Alex’s neighbour Maria is this amazing, gorgeous, charming woman. Eliza stopped herself again, from her interactions with Alex, Maria has had some sort of relationship with her, and since she is engaged to a man right now, she probably is only interested in men. The sudden thought hit Eliza out of nowhere and she was irritated by the train of thought.

“Thats really cool!” Eliza blurted, distracting herself from her mind.

“How do you know him?”

“He… We actually met at a funeral…” She put out the statement and let it rest. There wasn’t really anything to say about it. The two settled in silence as they finished their pastries and coffee, when Eliza finished, she cleaned her area up.

“Thank you so much for this, it was delicious,” Eliza thanked Maria politely, she stood with her dishes.

“Oh, I can take care of that just put them here,” Maria said, referring to the dishes then stood too.

“It was really nice meeting you Maria,” Eliza spoke with sincerity and put her hand out.

“It was amazing meeting you too Eliza.” Maria took Eliza’s hand and they shook briefly. “Hope to see you around, neighbour.”

“Don’t stress about it, I’d probably come here often…” Eliza looked around the little bakery, noticing the emptiness. “Even if I’m your only customer.”

This pulled out a laugh from Maria.

“Don’t worry you are not my only customer.”

“Slow day?”

“Actually, it’s closed today.”

“Oh… I-“

“Don’t worry, I decided to just let you in. Can’t miss an opportunity like that.”

Eliza didn’t know what she meant by that, but she walked home with a light heart and warm face.

 

++++++

 

John’s lips were heavenly.

They softly embraced Alex’s and moved, slowly and passionately. It didn’t feel like a wild drunk kiss at all, but rather if felt like a kiss from a lover.

Alex remembered kissing Jefferson. That was a long time ago.

This memory caused him to choke a little, he gasped and pulled away from John and was met by concerned eyes. John looked at him as if he actually did really care, even if it wasn’t about love, it was just pure care for a human being.

“I’m okay,” Alex whispered, then gently leant back into John. 

Their lips danced against each other, sometimes meeting some inconsistencies but one of them would quickly fix themselves. Alex let the kiss become deeper, his mouth opening a little with each movement now and he felt John’s hand gently come up and touch his neck. He liked this kiss, he wanted John to pull in him deeper, but he realised that John wasn’t making any pushes. He gently pulled away, this time slightly out of breath.

“Pull me closer and kiss me hard.” Alex had never said anything like that before. He froze. “Please.”

John laughed a little then cupped Alex’s face with both his hands.

“As you wish.”

Alex was pulled in to meet John’s lips, they immediately were moving quickly and heavily against each other. Alex began to find his position a little bit uncomfortable and unsuited to the level of intensity this kiss has arisen to, so he climbed onto John’s lap. This resulted in a pleased sigh from John. 

John suddenly separated his mouth from Alex’s.

“I’m gonna kiss your neck, okay?” Alex nodded.

John buried his face into the crook of Alex’s neck and gently nibbled on the skin there. Then he began to move up and kissed Alex’s jawline, then moving down slowly, leaving Alex gasping. But that wasn’t it, when John passionately kissed Alex’s neck, Alex moaned. The sound surprising himself as it has been a while since he has done that out of pleasure. 

He feels John’s hands sneaking up his shirt and the sensations are overwhelming him until John stops.

“May I?” John says, tugging on the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“Yeah just do it,” Alex grumbled, a little frustrated before diving into another deep kiss. As soon as John had recollected himself from the sudden embrace, he began to move his hands up underneath Alex’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath it. Alex’s hands hand found their way to the top of John’s button up and began to pull on the buttons subconsciously. John's shirt was fully undone and Alex pushed his arms back to rid of it. Not wanting to be alone in being half naked, John took the opportunity and pulled Alex's shirt off of him, then tossed it to the side. 

When John's skin touched his, Alex gasped at the feeling. It almost felt like he was on fire. He leaned in again for another kiss.

“Wait, wait.” John pulled away, leaving Alex confused and breathing hard. “This is way more than just another kiss… You okay with this?”

Alex stared at him blankly in astonishment, ‘Are you fucking kidding me,’ he thought.

“Does it look like I’m okay with it?” He blurted out, driven by the fire inside of him.

“Look, I think I’m slightly sobering up and I just wanna make sure,” John stated, moving his face closer to Hamilton’s. Alex’s face heated up again, but this time he didn’t even try to hide it. He just kept staring into John’s calming eyes.

“No serious consequences… Right?”

“Right.”

 

++++++

 

After another 30 minutes of wandering in the streets, Eliza had decided to head back to the apartment and settle in a little. She’d made it to the little lobby and was just about to enter an elevator when she saw a man on crutches heading towards the stairs. He looked like a healthy man despite his crutches, well built, pretty tall, and just held a big presence in the room. 

What confused Eliza the most was that the man seemed to be having a hard time walking, but he was still heading to the stairwell. Eliza’s elevator had reached the floor, and the doors opened with a ping.

“Sir?” She called out. “You may ride the elevator with me.”

“Thanks for the offer, enjoy your ride.”

Eliza froze, this man was going up the stairs. Out of curiosity and worry, she followed him. She pushed through the heavy door to find that he was still on the first flight.

“Hi,” she greeted, realising it’d be rude to just question him about his actions.

“Hello, may I help you?” He spoke in a smooth, low voice.

“No, actually, I was wondering if I could accompany you,” Eliza smiled at the man kindly, getting to know some people wouldn’t be so bad.

“Really? Or are you here to make sure a cripple like me won’t fall down 3 flights of stairs.”

Eliza’s face went white, there was no response that was plausible for that statement. The man chuckled at her reactions, then smiled at her.

“I’m kidding, your company would be nice,” he said, and started up the stairs again. Eliza watched as he struggled to balance and pull himself up each step. She was shocked, she didn’t know what to do. “I know, you must be wondering why I’m doing this. Making myself suffer instead of using the elevator.” He turned his head back and looked at Eliza.

She nodded.

“If you don’t try pushing yourself what’s the point. I’m sure you’ve been at a point in your life where you thought that dying would be much easier.” He paused, waiting for confirmation from Eliza. “Let me tell you, dying is easy, living is harder, but living hard is very much worth it.”

Eliza could tell this man was wise, and maybe she could learn a thing or two from him. She’d spent her whole life living uptight and given everything she ever needed, learning struggle may be a good thing.

“I’m Eliza,” she reached out her hand to greet him.

“General George Washington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Good vibes to you, keep it up dudes!


End file.
